I'm The Nancy To Your Sid Vicious, The Tiffany To Your Chucky
by violentviciousvixen
Summary: AU, dean ambrosexoc. She feels no pain, she has no emotions. He's the pyschopathic leader of Shield. When their paths cross, they come to a mutual understanding, but with neither one of them being capable of love, the situation is a recipe for a nightmare. Or is it? Can two people so messed up actually have some form of bond, that isn't love, but it is a connection, to one another
1. Chapter 1

_' Let's start a riot, a riot, let's start a riot.' _the brunette muttered under her breath as she shuffled her hands into the pockets of her well worn black Army jacket as she walked into the locker room of the arena that the WWE was going to do a show in tonight.

Eve Torres cut her off midway as she raised a brow. " Who the hell are you?" the petite brunette asked as the slightly taller brunette simply smirked and leaning in, just enough to catch Eve by the collar, muttered quietly,

" I'm your worst nightmare."

Then she sidestepped Torres, and slunk to the locker with her name taped to the front. Tonight was her first night on the lineup and she wasn't here to really make friends. She was here to fight, nothing much more than that, really.

Fighting was the only thing she was good at, in her opinion. Sitting down, she started to unlace the old Converses on her feet, and digging through her gear bag, she found her combat boots, sliding her foot in, lacing them up. Next came the Ozzy Osbourne t shirt, and then last came the black plaid skirt/undershorts.

Those, she had a problem with when she unfolded the damn outfit, got a look at it.

"Who the fuck picks out this shit, seriously?" came the calm yet decidedly pissed off analysis of her ring attire.

" Fuck these motherfuckers, I'm wearing my jeans." she muttered seconds later as she stretched and bounced around on the tips of her feet a little, getting the energy flowing. So far, her first ten minutes as a Diva, (and god did she loathe that word with every fiber in her being, damn it) had been rather uneventful.

Until, that is, she stepped out of the locker room, Ipod in hand, prepared to walk to catering.

"There she is! That's the weirdo that threatened me, Mr. McMahon." Eve practically squealed.

A slow smirk filled Sydney's face as she walked over and said casually, "You're lucky it was just a threat and I was in a good mood, bitch. But since you want to make it a federal issue, then why don't we just have a little match tonight? You and me. We'll see who the weirdo is when I'm finished rearranging your face so damn badly that when the morgue comes to get you, they can't id your body."

Eve's eyes widened and she bit her lip. But before she could plead out, Mr. McMahon spoke up with a smirk,

" That... Sounds like a good idea, girls." as he looked warily at the brown eyed brunette who was the newest of many additions to the roster.

Sydney shrugged then winking said casually, " See you in the 9th ring of hell, bitch." before turning on her heel, walking down to catering as she'd intended to moments before.

McMahon went back into his office, and Eve Torres began to pace nervously. What had she meant by her parting remark? And why did Eve get the feeling she'd met her somewhere before? And that it hadn't went well..

* * *

'_ding, ding, ding' _

The match bell rang after Syd's entrance theme finished playing. She ran down and as soon as she set her sights on Eve Torres, the menacing sneer filled otherwise delicate facial features. To any of the crowd watching, they probably figured that Eve had this one, game and set, match.

" Ready to die, bitch?" Sydney sneered as the announcer, Jerry 'The King' Lawler read off her "bio".

_" Weighing in at 130 lbs, from Chicago, Illinois, ladies and gentlemen, making her debut onto the roster tonight, it's Syd Vicious."_

Syd smirked as she quickly darted out of the way of an Irish whip attempt made by Eve, and seconds later, she pinned Eve's arm behind her back as she simultaneously dropped her face first on the mat, and kept the hold.

"If you're smart, Torres, you'll tap out now. Beats the hell out of me ripping your spine out of your back, now doesn't it?" Syd leered, her breath warm against Eve's neck.

Eve probably didn't remember her, but they met one time before. And it hadn't ended well for Eve then, either. Just like, if the idiot girls in the back didn't butt in, it wasn't going to end well for her tonight.

_" Ooh. That looked like it stung a little, didn't it, Cole?"_ Jerry Lawler said as Syd got Eve into a powerbomb and powerbombed her directly on top of a chair she'd dragged into the ring. Eve countered by putting her in position for a suplex which at the last minute, Syd got up from, groggily, forehead bleeding a little from contact with the chair.

"Seriously, bitch? That's it? I've gotten more fight out of a fucking six year old." Syd growled as Eve countered and said "You might think you're the best. But me and my friends will fix that really soon." and got her into a headlock, slamming her to the mat.

Syd growled as she saw Beth Phoenix run out, down the ramp. " You fucking skank. Can't take me by yourself?"

"You needed to be taught a lesson. Consider tonight a learning experience." Eve said as Beth grabbed and tried to hold onto her so Eve could attack. Syd surprised them when she got loose and managed to get airborn, flip Beth to the mat. "What? Didn't see that coming?" she sneered as she grabbed hold of Eve after getting Beth down and brutally attacking her.

_" Well, this new Diva certainly lives up to her name."  
_Eve and Syd kept going at it, the hatred glowing in both of their eyes as they punched, kicked, slapped and pulled each other's hair. Eve sent Syd's head off the ring steps and Syd returned the favor and then suplexed Eve backfirst onto the steel ring stairs.

The match finally ended and it'd been declared a draw. Neither female was satisfied with this.

" I'll get you next time, Vicious."

" Come get it, Eve" Syd said as she shoved Eve down, walked up the ramp as if she weren't leaving complete and total chaos in her wake. She had to give Torres credit for one thing, however...

She'd actually stepped up her game since the last fight they'd been in, in high school, when Eve made her life a living hell, in the last foster home that Syd had been in in Denver. She and Eve went to the same school back then and Eve had personally saw to it that Sydney's life that one year had been a living hell. Her and the other bitchy cheer chicks she'd been friends with.

Once she was backstage, she walked into the green room and flopped down onto the couch, shutting her eyes. Her first match as a diva had been in her own opinion, a success.

Down the hallway, in the locker room, it hit Eve where she'd seen her before. Eve palmed her face and bit her lip nervously.

She'd bullied the girl from moments before when they were in high school. And now, apparently, Sydney was going to repay the favor now, and then some.

Biting her lip, she tried to fight the sinking feeling in her stomach. She had a feeling this was going to be a long and slow, painful dance.

Calming herself, she walked down to catering, tried to act as normally as possible. Maybe Syd didn't remember her. The girl had probably been all over the United States in foster homes, after all, so there was always that chance.

Down in the green room, Syd smirked in satisfaction. Tonight was only the beginning. Everything Eve Torres did to her in high school was about to come right around and bite her in the ass.

The entire time she sat strategically planning the downfall of one Eve Torres, she had no clue that she was being watched by a few curious Superstars.

And that her life was about to get one hell of a lot more interesting.

* * *

**Okay then, this beginning to a possible story was actually written about May of last year. I'm revising it to make it halfway fit with anything they might be doing now, so there might be references to the Shield, Team Hell No, the AJ Scandal, etc. I have no clue who I'll pair my Syd with, but if you haven't guessed by reading, she's not really emotional a whole lot. Her diva thing is on my profile if anyone wants to have a read.**

**If you want to throw a name out at me for a paring for her, go ahead. More about Eve and Syd's past connection from high school will come out in future chapters. If you want to see more, read and review, please and thanks?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

" Who was that?" a shocked John Cena asked as he looked at the two other men in the room watching the tv with him, moments after the match between Eve Torres and the new diva.

"According to Lawler, her name's Syd Vicious." Randy Orton said as he looked up and nodded to indicate that the girl in question had just walked into the room.

Syd flopped down onto the couch, holding a white bandana to her head to stop the blood from flowing. She'd just been in a street fight rules match with another of the newer divas. " Either stop staring or say something, god damn." she said in a low and calm, slightly menacing tone without looking up. She'd felt them staring at her, probably thinking about how big of a freak she was or something, like people nearly always did.

" Good fight." Randy said in a neutral tone as he looked at the girl then continued, "But don't you need a medic?"

Syd sat up and shrugged. " I'm fine." she stated calmly as she held his gaze, then quickly dropped her eyes, studying black chipped fingernail polish on her fingers.

" Yeah, but you're sort of bleeding. Everywhere." John Cena pointed out as Syd shrugged without looking up and then spoke up calmly, " It's called a congenital indifference to pain. I know I'm hurt, I know I'm bleeding. Don't feel a damn thing though."

John raised a brow as he looked at her and then said "Okay then."

" Think I'm bullshitting you?" Syd asked, a small smirk crossing her face as she stood and walked closer to the two men as she sat down on the floor in front of them, parts of her just waiting to creep them out like everyone else got creeped out by her. Which, she had to admit, she rather enjoyed doing, upon occasion.

But when she wanted to make friends, noone ever really wanted to stick around, be her friend. So, she just usually stuck to this, being creepy and mean, living up to her name, if you'd say that.

" I didn't say that, it just sounds like something someone made up."

Syd laughed and then said " Think what you want. It's kinda neat though, to be honest."

John chuckled and then said " Randy has IED." as he looked back and forth from Randy to the new Diva. He had a passing suspicion about where his friend's head was at the moment, but he didn't say anything.

" No shit?" Sydney said as she shifted her gaze casually up towards Randy, and hints of a small smirk played at her lips as if she were debating on asking or saying something, but ultimately decided not to.

Randy glared at John and then nodded as he smirked and shrugged, then elbowed John when Syd wasn't looking.

"So.. Like, you could run through a glass window and not feel it?" John asked cautiously, because he noticed she seemed reluctant to really say anything about herself or even talk to anyone. It was almost like she was sort of feeling them out, seeing if anyone could really be trusted.

Syd rolled her eyes through a curtain of hair. A question she'd heard millions of times. People seemed to think this was some neat little party trick, her disease, but they didn't realize that it meant that she could put herself in serious danger, and often did, just hoping that one day, maybe she'd feel something, anything.

She hadn't yet.

" Basically, yes." Syd replied carefully a few moments later as she finally shifted her gaze up to the two men sitting in front of her and smirked. " I'm gonna go now, before this gets any more awkward." she said as she stood and stretched, then walked out into the hallway.

Two more people she figured she wouldn't have to worry about talking to her ever again. Not that she was, in all honesty. A bored sigh escaped her lips as she grabbed a deli sandwich off the food table and found a seat near the back where she'd be left completely alone, then jammed her earbuds in.

Drumming her hands on the table in time to the song she was listening to, she failed to notice that Zack Ryder had even sat down across from her.

Until he cleared his throat and looked at her.

Syd's head shot up and she coughed, stopping herself from choking on the deli sandwich.

"Yeah?"

" This seat's not taken, is it, broskette?" Zack asked as he studied the girl intently, as if he wanted to say something, but was deciding whether or not to do it.

" Yeah, dude, my imaginary friend's sitting there and you smooshed her. What do you think?" Syd asked, voice calm, even and neutral, not sure why exactly he was bothering to sit near her, to be honest.

" Haha. Good joke." Zack said as he smiled and said "Zack Ryder.. Or the Long Island Iced Z."

" Syd Vicious." Syd said as she studied him intently, then turned her attention back to her sandwich and said without looking up, " Ya know, like the bassist for the Sex Pistols?"

Zack gave her a blank look and she shrugged, digging into her cup of yogurt, shoveling it into her mouth, grateful for the distraction. She wasn't good at conversations and they often had a lot of long and awkward pauses on her end. To be blunt, Syd just wasn't exactly people friendly.

She bit her lip as she looked at him and then looked back down. She'd watched enough of the drama going down to know that he was Eve's ex boyfriend. And she reasoned that most likely, he wanted Eve back, therefore, he was sitting with her latest enemy to get attention.

She finished her yogurt, then stood to go and throw the wrapper for her sandwich, her bottle and her cup away.

Zack muttered quietly, " That was... Odd." as he watched her retreating out of catering. He shrugged and went back to eating his own food.

Somehow, he got the feeling she didn't give herself over to other people easily. He found himself wondering why she acted like she thought everyone either had an agenda or wasn't worth her time. But then he shoved the curiousity out of his mind.

Syd sat in the parking lot, smoking a cigarette quietly, staring up at the darkening sky. In another hour, she'd go back to the hotel. She found herself wondering why people (guys, it seemed) kept trying to talk to her since she'd been here. Everyone in her life left her, it was just a fact of life. She wasn't an easy person to love. And in all honesty, she liked it that way. At least she didn't have to worry about the emotional pain she could actually feel.

"Might as well be numb all over." Syd muttered as she hugged herself and stared at the pavement, drawing in and exhaling a plume of smoke before stubbing the cigarette out with her combat boot and then standing to go back inside.

She turned a corner, and smacked straight into another equally short brunette she'd seen here and there around the locker room. At first, she didn't speak, but then the girl said brightly, " Hi. I'm AJ."

"Syd Vicious."

" I know. I saw your match against that other rookie earlier. It was epic." AJ said as she studied the girl carefully, perhaps as warily as Syd was studying her right back, she noticed.

"I'm not like them."

Syd shrugged and then said calmly, "Never said you were." as she shoved her hands into her leather jacket's pocket, and then said " But they pick on you a lot... Right?" as she tilted her head to the side, as if assessing the girl in front of her, the basis of an idea forming.

" You noticed." AJ said as she dropped her head a little, ashamed at the things that the other Divas did and often said about her.

" Yeah. Why don't you just kick their asses? It'd solve all of your problems." Syd said calmly as she twisted a dark strand of hair around her fingertips.

"After a while, you just get used to it."

Eve and Beth rounded the corner, and saw the two girls talking and immediately said with a smirk, "Aww, the two freak girls are becoming, like, besties."

The anger flashed across Syd's eyes and for a moment, her face twisted, warped into an angry mask as she turned on her heel and said " Awww, the lesbians are staring at us again."

"Bitch"

" Fake ass stripper wannabe." Syd said as she smirked, twisted the chain from her wallet around her knuckles and slowly advanced towards the other two females. "Wanna say something now, Phoenix? What about you, Torres?"

The women looked at one another, howled in laughter, then walked away down the hall, muttering about how they were going to beat every bit of the cocky out of Syd.

" At least I could get a cock if I wanted one." Syd observed as a smile filled AJ's face, and she started to laugh hysterically.

" C'mon. We're gonna one up those bitches. I have a plan." Syd said as she looked at AJ. She was a "freak" like her, so maybe she could trust her?

If not, she could always beat the living shit out of the girl if or when she finally betrayed her. Either way, what she wanted to do to Eve and her "pretty" little friends was going to take more than one person to pull off.

Fuck the Shield. Someone needed to stop the real injustice.

And maybe, just maybe, it was time that karma, in the form of a 5'2 brunette named Syd Vicious came around and kicked Eve's ass, as well as the other Divas that went after someone who dared to be different, be themselves and not the bimbo stereotype that McMahon liked to push down everyone's throats.

" Uh oh. Something tells me that look is not a good thing." AJ mumbled as she skipped down the hall beside the quiet and surly, sarcastic and slightly insane, if rumors were true, Syd Vicious.

But maybe, just maybe, this time, she had a real friend. Not another Kaitlyn.

" Oh it's a good thing. Good for us.. bad for those bitches." Syd muttered as she looked over at AJ and then said " I'm not really good at this whole 'friend' thing. So, don't expect a whole lot, and I want in return. But cross me.. And I'll end you."

AJ nodded, gulping slightly in fear. Somehow, she got the feeling that Syd meant every word she'd just said. And that like her, Syd got hurt often.

"So, what's this plan?"

" I'll tell you when we're somewhere with less ears. Ever played pocketknife darts? Because we can go to this little bar, have a few rounds, and then play a game and I'll explain there. Because this isn't just about Eve or Beth... It's about the queen of the bitches herself, Vickie motherfucking Guerrero. And what I'm planning, well.. It ain't for the faint of heart. It's gonna get real ugly, real quick." Syd said carefully as they walked out and into the parking garage.

John caught up to AJ and smiling, he slipped his arm around her. " I see you met Syd, babe."

" Mhmm."

" I'm gonna let you two do whatever." Syd started, but AJ called out, "Hey. I'll follow you over." and smiled.

In some ways, she wasn't honestly sure if she'd just done a good thing or a bad thing, but the chance to make Vickie finally pay for some of the stuff she'd done, well... It was too damn tempting to pass up.

* * *

**Okay then, this beginning to a possible story was actually written about May of last year. I'm revising it to make it halfway fit with anything they might be doing now, so there might be references to the Shield, Team Hell No, the AJ Scandal, etc. I have no clue who I'll pair my Syd with, but if you haven't guessed by reading, she's not really emotional a whole lot. Her diva thing is on my profile if anyone wants to have a read.**

**If you want to throw a name out at me for a paring for her, go ahead. More about Eve and Syd's past connection from high school will come out in future chapters. If you want to see more, read and review, please and thanks?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Eve turned to her friends as Syd sat across from them in catering, zoned out, once again completely unaware of anyone's existance.

"What is it with you and that... That thing?" Kelly asked with a grimace as Eve smirked and said " Well, I went to high school with her."

" And?" Maryse asked as she raked her hand through her long platinum blonde hair.

"And, let's just say, her only friend committed suicide because of a stupid prank, now, Syd, I think, blames me."

* * *

_It'd all been a joke. Eve pretended to make friends with the quiet new girl named Sydney and another one named Brinna who moved in down the street from her. She'd noticed them walking around school by herself, and though Eve wouldn't admit it, parts of her did feel bad for the girls, they didn't have her own real parents, Sydney's father was in prison and her mother, according to rumor, had od'ed when she'd been sleeping beside her in the bed one night, while Brinna's family died in a car accident.  
_

_The rumors about the girls were bad enough, but for some reason, Eve got it into her head that her boyfriend Scott liked the girls, and it made her jealous. So Eve set out to make their life a living hell. Or at least that's what she thought she was going to do.  
_

_She pretended to be Scott, and wrote a note, passing it to Brinna. Brinna read the note and her entire face lit up, and she hurriedly wrote back, while Sydney shot glares at her, obviously knowing something was fishy.  
_

_Sydney watched as Brinna got ready to meet "Scott" that night. "You realize this is a sick joke, right?" Sydney tried to make her best friend, the girl she'd been with since she was about 4 at this point, realize that she was only going to look stupid. Brinna was more optimistic than she was, and turned on her heel in the mirror, as she asked, "What's wrong with you? Can't you ever just be happy?"  
_

_"I would, were the note true, Brin. I'm telling you, it's not going to happen. Either he won't show up, or Eve and her friends and a whole slew of other people will, and it won't go well." Syd said calmly as she looked up from a Rolling Stone and at her only real friend.  
_

_" Syd, don't. Just cover for me with Daryl and Anna, and I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can." Brinna insisted as she opened the second story window, climbed down the drain pipe, disappeared into the night.  
_

_At about midnight, Syd rolled over, finding the bed empty, but hearing loud crying and talking down stairs. She slipped on a Pennywise shirt and walked down stairs, just in time to hear Anna asking, "And there's no way she's alive?"  
_

_The police officer shook his head no and said calmly, "No ma'am. She jumped off the bridge, landed on the railroad tracks below. Made one hell of a mess."  
_

_Syd's stomach churned and she stood on shaky legs, bolted to the bathroom and threw up at least three times. "Why the fuck didn't you just listen?" she asked as she stared in the mirror in shock. Without Brinna, she had no idea what she was going to do. Brinna, in some ways, had kept her from completely losing herself, retreating into herself.  
_

_"That bitch Eve and her friends caused this. I'm going to make them pay. Whatever it takes." Syd snarled as she ran back down the hall, got back into her bed, pretending to be asleep. Daryl, their foster father walked in about 20 minutes later, and woke her up, told her what happened.  
_

_The next day at school, everyone was sad, they held a speech in her English class, and Syd listened as someone who barely spoke to either of them, some popular fake poser ass bitch, got up to speak.  
_

_" What's everyone so sad for? You all, each and every one of you got what the hell you wanted. And a few of you in this room, were the very reason she jumped off the bridge." Sydney said calmly, after raising her hands, fixing her eyes hatefully on Eve and her group of friends, her boyfriend Scott.  
_

_Eve froze as she watched Syd's eyes go from cold and hurt to cold and empty and she bit her lower lip. She raised her own hand and said quietly, " We didn't do anything to her."  
_

_" You idiots gave her a note, pretending to be a guy she had a crush on. Eve, I'm not stupid." Sydney stated as a menacing sneer filled her lips.  
_

_" And she didn't have to come. She was depressed, Sydney. She had to have been, for that to make her jump." their teacher intersected.  
_

_Sydney turned to look at the teacher and said " She was NOT depressed. They pushed her and she snapped. They've been picking on both of us since we started school here in September."  
_

_The teacher grimaced at the sharpness in the girls tone and said "If you need to talk to a counselor, Sydney, I can write you a pass."  
_

_"Fuck talking. I don't want or need anyone's pity." Sydney said as she waited until the teacher's back was turned, and walked casually past Eve and her boyfriend, leaning in to whisper in Eve's ear, " I'm going to make you feel every single bit of pain she felt you sick bitch."  
_

_Eve gulped. She avoided Sydney successfully until the last period of school for the day, and Syd caught her alone by the girls bathroom. She'd already given her a pretty good beating when Scott found them and grabbed Syd, holding her, letting his friends and Eve, then her friends beat Sydney.  
_

_The odd and scary thing was that Sydney didn't cry, or even act like it hurt, and she fought loose, and started trying to take them all on at once. A teacher caught wind to what was going on and quickly broke up the fight, then pinning Sydney's arms, got her calm, then down to the office.  
_

_After that day, Sydney moved maybe a week later. Eve's life went back to a blissfully normal state, and noone ever really found out what happened that night, because noone asked._

* * *

Sydney had been glaring hatefully at Eve and her friends, and she failed to notice the knife she'd been carving on the tabletop with had shut, her finger caught between the blade and the closing and was now pouring blood. But Seth Rollins, who sat down the table from her noticed and coughed, elbowing Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose sharply, nodding his head.

Dean threw a grape at the girls head, but she kept staring at Eve's table. Rolling his eyes, he leaned in and said coldly, " Hey, you fucking weirdo.. Your hand's caught in your knife." as he raised a brow at the girl and nodded down, before going back to his own food.

Sydney looked down at the knife, her cut finger and then dug around for a bandaid, pressing it around the cut. She'd go get it cleaned out later.

The table went silent, but a few moments later, Seth was curious about what'd just happened, and for some reason, though he didn't give a damn about the girl, he found himself asking, "How the fuck do you not feel that?"

Sydney looked at him and then said quietly, in a stiff voice, " Congenital analgesia. Indiference to pain, unless it's extreme."

Before they could ask her anything else, she'd stood, shoved her chair beneath the table, and walked off, leaving her Ipod behind.

Dean looked around, not wanting anyone to see him, and shoved the Ipod into his pocket. The faint sound of the song Unsettling Differences by some band called Blue Smock Nancy, according to the Ipod's playlist when he looked at it, had him sort of raising a brow.

When he looked up again, he heard some people by the door chanting, "Fight" and smirking, he sat back with his chair leaned on two legs, the Ipod's earbuds in one ear, his eye on the door.

Then he realized that she was fighting... With Torres. He shoved the thought to the bottom of his mind, because she was of non importance at this point.

"Ambrose."

"Yeah?"

" She'd be a good member." Roman said quietly, almost thoughtfully as he ate a celery stick and watched the fight with his fellow stablemates.

"She's a fucking girl." Dean spat, not sure why the proposition even bothered him. She could fight, she seemed to have no feelings, and in some ways, she reminded him of himself.

Seth raised a brow at the angry statement, but shrugged, going back to eating his food. Then a few moments later, Ambrose said with a smirk, " Fuck it. But if she fucks up I'm going to beat the living shit out of her. Clear?"

Sydney got dragged back into the catering area, shirt torn, swearing loudly at Eve and Maryse as AJ, who'd been the only person they'd seen her talk to since the week or two she'd been on the lineup, tried to calm the girl down.

Syd looked at AJ and then said " I'm going to kill those bitches."

AJ nodded and with her evil smile said " Our plan.. Trust me.. They're all going to pay for their bullying soon enough. Now calm down before you get suspended and blow it. Besides, if you get suspended, then who will I room with?"

Syd licked her spoon as she shrugged then said quietly, " Yeah, you're right. Those bitches get it soon enough." before realizing her Ipod wasn't in her pocket.

She looked over at the table she'd been sitting at, and rolled her eyes when she saw Dean Ambrose sitting, listening to her Ipod before storming over and snatching the Ipod from his hands, then the earbud from his ears.

Dean stood and growled, getting in her face, grabbing her wrist as he smirked and went to twist it until it broke.

The smirk dropped slightly when he felt a fork stick into his shoulder. "You crazy bitch." he snarled as the two of them started to fight.

" Don't ever touch my fucking stuff again, got it? Unlike the rest of these morons, Ambrose.. You don't scare me." Syd said as she wiggled from beneath him, how he had her pinned, and walked away calmly.

Dean watched her walking away, his hand in his hair, brow raised, anger surging.

And parts of him were oddly turned on, and fascinated by her lack of fear where he was concerned. He got this feeling that they were a lot alike. And it intrigued him, to be honest.

* * *

**Okay then, this beginning to a possible story was actually written about May of last year. I'm revising it to make it halfway fit with anything they might be doing now, so there might be references to the Shield, Team Hell No, the AJ Scandal, etc. I have no clue who I'll pair my Syd with, but if you haven't guessed by reading, she's not really emotional a whole lot. Her diva thing is on my profile if anyone wants to have a read.**

**If you want to throw a name out at me for a paring for her, go ahead. More about Eve and Syd's past connection from high school will come out in future chapters. If you want to see more, read and review, please and thanks?  
**

**Seriously having thoughts about pairing her with Ambrose. Thanks my two anon reviewers and jcott, my signed in reviewer. Hope this chapter answers your question. If I pair her with Ambrose, it'll be an odd relationship, because I'm gonna play them both in character, and neither one really does the whole love thing. Gonna do my best to keep them both in character.  
**

**The reason I'm probably going for an Ambrose pairing is because I watched a tribute video today, about him, it's one of my faves when he was Jon Moxley( the one where he talks about everything he's ever had taken from him, it's on youtube, pm me and I can find it for you), and it was rather revealing about deeper things in his characters personality.  
**

**And I love the guy, damn it to hell.  
**

**read and review loves. But don't expect your typical sappy romance. Thanks for the support so far!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The heavy guitar riffs of a death metal song blared through the closed door of the hotel room as Seth Rollins stood reluctantly on the other side.

Dean and Roman couldn't be bothered to go with him, even after they'd all three decided that Syd could be good in the Shield, so they had of course, sent him. And he frankly, could give two shits less to be here, because the girl rubbed him the complete wrong way.

The door was flung open and a pocketknife thrust into his face, pressing against his neck casually.

"The fuck do you want." Syd snarled as she glared at the man she stood in front of, holding the knife up.

"Ambrose and Reigns wanted to see you in their room. If you're smart, you'll be there. If not, then we'll know you're nothing but a scared little bitch who pretends to be a badass." Seth stated plainly as AJ called out, "For fuck's sakes, Syd, put the damn knife down."

" What the fuck do those fucking fucks want?" Syd snarled as she recalled her earlier run in with Ambrose. A run in which had left her unsettled and slightly more angry than normal.

"Just show up." Seth said as he shoved her back and glared at her, walking down the hall to the room he and Roman and Dean shared.

"What was that about?" AJ asked casually as Syd grabbed a pair of brass knuckles and said "Dunno. But you stay here. Do not open this fucking door. I mean it, Lee. Ryback was not fucking joking earlier when he said what he did back at the arena about us, his intentions. And I really don't feel like gutting someone like a hunted deer tonight."

She walked down the hallway to the room Seth Rollins just disappeared into and knocked, stood waiting.

Dean heard the knocking and walked to the door, opening it. He looked at her, then at the brass knuckles on her hand, the knife in her other one.

" Tell anyone what you hear tonight, you're fucking done with. I'll fucking gut you, bitch." Dean said casually as he looked at her, then snatched the knife before she had a chance to stab him with it, like she'd jabbed that fork into his shoulder earlier tonight in catering.

Stepping aside, he let her in.

The men stopped talking and Roman spoke up quietly. "We think you should be in Shield."

Syd looked back and forth between the three men and then started to howl in laughter, her hands gripping the edge of the small table.

They looked at one another, and then back at her as she stopped laughing, fell silent.

" I don't do the whole group attack thing.. You three idiots realize you look like a bunch of fuckin pansies, right? Try doing it alone, then talk to me." Syd started as Dean grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back. "Wanna try that again you little smug psychotic bitch?" he snarled against her ear.

Syd broke from the hold and laughing said casually, " Enough with the foreplay, Ambrose. If I can't feel pain, you really think that's going to do something to me?"

Dean raised a brow, then put even more pressure. Her wrist was bending, he knew at any second he could snap it, but she did nothing but shrug and smirk as she bit her lip and then spoke casually,

"About done, pencil dick?"

Dean snarled and started swearing, dropping his hold as he held her gaze and said in a cold voice, "You're really stupid not to be afraid of me. I can end you, little girl."

Syd shrugged, shoved up the sleeve on the black thermal shirt she wore and showed him her arms, a webbing of old scars and burns.

" Don't you think I've basically tried that already?" she asked sarcastically as she studied his eyes for a moment, dis interest evident in her own.

Dean said nothing, but he looked at her, her statement from earlier, how she wasn't afraid of him, echoing in his mind.

" Either stop staring or talk, god damn." Syd said coldly as she stepped back, not liking the fact that this loser was stepping into her personal space rapidly. And she didn't like the way his eyes looked at hers, bored into hers. It unsettled her.

The air buzzed with tension and she raked her hand through her hair as she bit her lip and studied him intently.

" Are you in or out?" Seth asked, impatient to get the crazy girl out of their hotel room. She didn't scare him, but he already spent more than enough time around one psychopath where Dean was concerned. Now, apparently, they were getting a new one.

" In. But I've got dibs on Ryback first. Clear. I'll show the son of a bitch the meaning of the word hungry if he even looks at me again like he did earlier." Syd said as she looked at the three men, and her eyes darted around the room, curiously, not the least bit nervous.

"What the fuck did he do to you?" Roman asked calmly as he studied the two of them, Dean and Syd, standing at the door, thoughtfully.

" He invaded my personal space bubble. Just like Ambrose is about to. And he won't like what happens when he does, either." Syd said calmly, without even giving Dean a look to indicate she'd just talked about him.

" Do something about it you little bitch." Dean said as he leaned completely in, licked her face just to see what she'd do.

Syd rolled her eyes and got his head under her arm as she laughed and leaned down before saying, " There's two ways this can go. You can never fucking touch me again, Ambrose, or I can snap your neck and my arm in the process, like a twig. Either one is fine with me."

Dean countered and got her into a headlock as he smirked and said calmly, coldly, "Likewise you psychopathic bitch." as he stood and leaned in the doorway, casually, looking down at her.

She got free by slamming her head into his stomach when he wasn't expecting it, and then lunging, she took them both down into the floor.

Dean rolled on top of her, his hands going to her throat. When she laughed and coughing tried to kick him off, he sat down with all his weight and leaning down, he whispered quietly, " Oddly enough, I'm sort of enjoying this."

"Go to hell you son of a bitch." Sydney choked out before bringing her head up, slamming it into his.

"Okay you two, enough foreplay. Get off the goddamn floor." Roman called out as he stood, pulled them apart, both still swinging.

Syd leaned in the doorway, catching her breath, as Roman held out a napkin and said "Your nose is bleeding."

" And Dean?"

"What?" Dean growled as he glared at her and caught his breath before the usual evil smirk he wore filled his face and he realized that their little scuffle had turned him on.

" Next time you lick me, motherfucker.. You're coming back without a tongue." Syd said coldly as she slammed the door shut and walked back down the hallway, going into her room.

Dean stared at the doorway, then shook his mind off of their altercation, the fact that her small warm body beneath his, as she gasped for air, when his hands were around her throat had him turned on right now.

Punching a wall, he threw a glass liquor bottle from the bar at the wall and then started to swear loudly.

Roman smirked as he raked his hand through his long brown hair and observed the scene quietly, careful to keep his thoughts on Syd and Dean to himself, lest he piss Dean off even more.

Because frankly, he didn't feel like having to beat the shit out of Dean tonight.

Dean fell back into his bed after Roman and Seth went to the bar, and growled when he realized that he couldn't stop thinking about the psycho bitch down the hall. And now, he was torn between wanting to fuck her and wanting to murder her.

A low growl escaped his mouth as he remembered seeing Ryback earlier, talking to her at the arena, the feeling of sharp jealousy invading his subconcious, shocking and surprising him. And then an evil laugh followed when he remembered seeing her take a fork and hold it at the larger man's throat. He had a passing thought, a wonder as to how it would be if he couldn't feel pain, but he shoved it and any other Sydney related thought down.

Down the hall, Syd tossed and turned and sat up swearing when she couldn't get his god damn eyes out of her mind. "I fucking hate that motherfucker." she said aloud as she threw her pillow across the room at a wall, flopped back and made herself go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Eve and Maryse cut her off in the hallway as they smirked and closed in on her, quietly. "We're about to teach you a lesson about being cocky."

"Oh really? Is that so?" Syd chuckled as she clenched her fists, looked at both of them defiantly. Beth grabbed her from behind, and the attack started before she could really fight them off, before she'd even gotten to her brass knuckles or her pocketknife.

Dean was on his way to catering, but he heard the commotion in the darkened and empty corridor on the hallway. Curious, and wanting to get his hands dirty, or so he'd swear to his dying day, if asked, he poked his head down the corner, and saw Eve, Maryse and Beth all ganging up on Sydney.

He had to admit, Sydney, for her small size was putting up one hell of an impressive fight, but losing badly. Before he realized what he was doing, he stood in the center of the hallway, and cleared his throat, getting at least one of the girls to look up.

As he did this, Sydney had a little time to make the necessary escape. And she did so by smashing her head back against Beth's chest as hard as she could, winding the Glamazon for a moment. Eve glared as she looked from Dean to Sydney, then back again, rolling her eyes.

Dean honestly scared the living piss out of her. Sydney did too, but it was a different level of fear than the one Dean Ambrose presented. Sydney was a familiar enemy. Eve knew how to deal with her. She had dealt with her before. It took more than one person, but she eventually got her down, made her realize that Eve was just better.

Dean, however.. he had no problems fighting a woman, and from the looks of the way he was studying the fight, like he itched to get into it, Eve had a feeling that they wouldn't be getting any help from him against Sydney.

Which meant that somehow, the Shield was going to either come after them, or Sydney had joined the Shield.

The barrage of punches and kicks, biting and hair pulls continued, and Dean jogged down, chair in hand, nailing Beth with it as he snarled, " Fucking do something now you fucking cunt."

" Oh, what is she, your girlfriend?" Eve asked with a smirk as she looked from Dean to Syd. Syd, she noticed in amusement, didn't look overly thrilled to see Ambrose standing there.

" No. But neither are you bitches." Dean said calmly, coldly as he swung at Eve, only to be tapped and hit in the face by Miz.

And then, he was surprised when a leg went over his shoulder, and a heavy soled biker boot made contact with Mizanin's face.

"We're even, Ambrose, now get the fuck lost." Sydney stated as Miz staggered back.

For a moment, they stood looking at one another, and then Ambrose smirked and said "You're bleeding again." getting a casual shrug from Syd who said quietly, " Not really a surprise." before stepping back, scowling as she realized she'd been migrating close to him.

She walked away, and Dean thought about someone he hadn't thought about in a long time. "That's what this is. She just reminds me of her." he mumbled sternly as he raked his hand through his hair and watched her disappearing down the hallway.

Again, he wondered how it'd be to not feel any pain, ever. Biting his lip, he leaned against the wall, and realized that she'd dropped her Ipod on the floor.

On his way back down the hall, he stopped and picked it up. Miz by now was getting his second wind, and he came staggering at Dean who grabbed him and slammed him at a wall.

"Never fucking touch her again." Dean growled as he glared and then smirked sadistically, as he dropped him on the ground from where he'd been holding him by the collar. As he walked away, he growled, scowling. He hated that he kept finding himself thinking about her, and just now, he'd protected her. Though if asked, he was going to say that he was just looking for a fight and Beth and the girls gave him what he wanted.

Miz watched him walking off and then groaned, wincing in pain. " God help us if those two psychopaths are together." he muttered before limping off to find Eve, and then McMahon.

He wanted a match against Ambrose and that little crazy bitch Dean had helped (though Miz suspected it was just to fight, for no other reason had he helped but that.), and he'd get Eve to team up with him. Maybe he and Eve could teach the two of them where their place on the roster was, and what happened to evil people like them.

Because Eve was his girlfriend, sort of, and he wasn't about to just take what Dean had done just now lying down.

Vince McMahon listened intently as Miz pitched his match idea for the night, then explained what happened in the hallway just now. A smirk filled Vince's face. So the two of them were working together, and people were under the impression that Syd and Dean were an item, were they?

McMahon nodded and said "And I love the way you think, Mizanin. I'll make the match right now." as he stood and set off to find Sydney and Dean.

Dean wandered into the medic's office and looked around curiously, finding it empty.

He shrugged and walked out, then found her in catering, eating a cup of Jello.

He slammed the Ipod down on the table and turned, walking out of the room without speaking. Syd shrugged nonchalantly, staring at his retreating form, scowling because it seemed like the more she tried NOT to think about him or be around him, the more she found herself around him.

" I still hate that motherfucker." she muttered to herself as she took another bite of the jello, then turned on her Ipod, jammed in her earbuds.

"I still hate that god damn bitch." Dean muttered to himself as he paced around outside the arena, smoking a cigarette before kicking and turning over, throwing a garbage can.


	6. Chapter 6

" And I have to fight with that fucking fuck because, exactly?" Syd asked as she continued beating the shit out of a punching bag, while McMahon stood in the doorway, watching the girl carefully.

"Because, the fans seem to think there is something going on with yourself, and Dean Ambrose."

"What's going on is that we hate one another. There is no love story there, McMahon. People like me? Ambrose? We don't feel emotions like others do." Syd explained as Vince grimaced at the blood on her hand. " Well, I've made the match."

"And I'm not stopping you. But I'm also not going to start fighting with this son of a bitch either. Get that through your head right now, McMahon. You giving orders might work with these other brainless retards, but not me. I follow noone's rules but my own. Now.. Get the fuck out of my private room." Syd said as she wrapped gauze around her wrist, and pointed him out, down the hall.

"Ballsy little girl." McMahon muttered as he raked his hand through his silvering hair before stopping to say, "I'll break her like I did Austin and the others."

He found Dean Ambrose in catering, talking to Roman and Seth in hushed tones. Whatever he was telling them, they didn't seem to like, especially Roman, who asked aloud, "Yeah, and what if I'm not just gonna sit back and abide by your fucking no touch Syd command, Ambrose.. What then?" with a malicious smirk.

Dean leaned in across the table and smirking maliciously right back, grabbed his collar as he said "Well, then I'll just have to gut you then feed you your arms and legs, won't I, Reigns. Either way, it's not gonna end pretty for you. Get the word out back here."

He nodded curtly, and took a bite of his sandwich and McMahon sat down. "Well then. Sydney certainly has you figured out completely wrong, Ambrose, judging by that."

" It's for her own damn good. Don't get this twisted, I have no feelings for her one way or the other. It's just looking after a member of Shield."

" It's protecting someone, Dean, stop trying to sugarcoat it." Vince said with a smirk as Dean growled and leaned in, saying calmly, coldly, " I am NOT protecting that little bitch."

"That's not what it sounded like I walked up and overheard. And speaking of Sydney.. you two in a mixed tag team match against Miz and Eve Torres. Miz asked for the match."

"Good. I'll kill that little motherfucker and his pretty little bitch too." Dean growled as he threw a chip into the air, caught it in his mouth.

"And Dean?"

"What the fuck do you want, McMahon?"

" We've taken the liberty of giving you two a shared theme song. She'll be your new valet."

"God damn it. I hate that little bitch. What the fuck makes you think I want her under foot all the fucking time you moron?"

" Claim what you want, Ambrose, but this is my show, and if I want to force you two to get married, I can and I will." Vince said with an evil smirk as he stood, walked off.

Dean growled, not happy with this turn of events, not in the slightest. Yet in the back of his mind, he was a little more eased mentally, because he'd been trying to keep his eye on the cold and cocky little bitch all morning, and two, count 'em two times, she'd managed to either cut or burn herself.

" What the fuck do I care about the fucking bitch?" he muttered as he raked his hand through his hair, stared down at his plate.

Deep down in the darkest recesses of his mind, he probably knew the answer to that, but he'd die before admitting it, because he was not a weak minded or willed person.

The simplest way to put it would be that Syd reminded him of the one other person he never got a chance to protect, thanks to the god damn CPS worker who came along, took her from him. His younger cousin.

Parts of him also knew this wasn't the only thing, but, the other reason stayed buried as deep down within as he could get it.

He set off to find Sydney, but to his shock, she found him first.

"We need to talk. Now. This McMahon bullshit? Not gonna happen." she said as she sat down, eating a fry. He looked at her bloody and heavily gauzed hand and then said stiffly, "What the fuck have you done now, you stupid fucking bitch?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Ambrose. I've lived with this condition my entire life. I think I know how to handle it." Syd dismissed as he looked at her, glaring coldly.

" For once, we agree on something." Dean said with a smirk as he looked at her.

"So.. you're supposedly this fucking evil genius, Ambrose.. What are you gonna do?"

"We give the idiots what they want.. Within reason. And then, we sort of toy with McMahon."

Syd shrugged and said "Better than my idea, more amusing."

"What was your idea?"

" Park that fucking Ferrari up his ass." Syd said with a slight smirk as Ambrose raised a brow, then smirked himself.

" He better not make us start spending time together." they both blurted at the same time, as Syd picked at her fingernail polish then said " Just thought I'd give you a heads up as to what that idiot's got on his mind."

She stood and walked out of catering, and Dean muttered, " I still hate that god damn bitch."


	7. Chapter 7

" This is how we do it. Shove me out there when Miz is tagged in. Ya know, like you did with your other valets?" Syd said as Dean studied the brunette's face intently.

"What's your idea?"

"You'll see when Miz does. Less talking, more shoving you son of a bitch. And make it look believeable." Syd said impatiently, as she smirked, and glared at Dean, as if they were fighting amongst themselves at the moment.

Dean shrugged and picked her up, tossing her carelessly onto the mat and into the ring. As soon as Syd had a chance, she got Miz down by taking out his knees. Then she straddled him and started hitting him in the face repeatedly. By the time the ref realized what Dean and Syd had done, Miz was pretty out of it, and Syd hurried out of the ring, and waited.

Dean grabbed Miz and picked him up over his shoulders, then dropped him, and did an elbow drop onto the guy, his elbow making hard and fast contact into Miz's sternum. Then he stood him up and sent him crashing into a rail that had a chair in between the turnbuckles.

And when Miz fell, Dean nailed him with the chair. Miz managed to crawl and tag in Eve, and Dean couldn't resist. He picked her up and slammed her to the mat, not giving a damn as to whether it was considered cheating or not, just seeing a chance to hurt someone, wanting to take it, naturally.

Sydney slid in between the ropes and quickly got her legs around Eve's neck, flipping her and landing on top of her. She held her down, and headbutted her twice, then stood her up and sent her into the same chair that Dean sent Miz crashing into moments before.

Jerry watched the way the mixed tag team operated smoothly, brutally and efficiently. He almost had to shudder, because he'd thought Ambrose was a loner when it came to top crazy in the company.

Clearly, he'd found someone akin to himself, and this was not looking good for the newly formed mixed tag team division, if tonight were anything to go by.

And if the two were really together, as rumors had it? This would be even worse for the roster as a whole. Because just one or the other by themselves was clearly bad enough.. But the two of them, working together, with the help from Rollins and Reigns and Syd's only friend, AJ?

None of this was looking good, not in the slightest.

Dean nodded as Syd tagged him in and mouthed, "Go for the forehead." as she pressed a small razor blade into his hand and stepped out of the ropes. And he found a chance, took it. As soon as he'd done his finisher, he tagged her in quickly, and she did her own finisher to Eve, then they both went for pins.

The ref counted them down, and then Dean raised his hands in the air as Syd raised her own hands in the air. They walked up the ramp, silently, neither one of them talking to the other, and as soon as they were backstage, she took off to catering, while he sought out the other two Shield members in the green room.

He sat smirking to himself as he watched the replay of the match. Oddly enough, he didn't entirely hate the having to have fought with her moments before. She did what needed to be done without thought or moral compass.

Not like the other stupid sniveling valets he'd been saddled with in the past.

Sydney sat in catering, eating a Jello cup as she listened to her Ipod, hummed along, smirking at the way the match worked out, then scowling because she was even wasting an afterthought on him at all.

But they had worked well together..


	8. Chapter 8

**[a/n: this isn't so much a romance as it is just two people with a connection, who like to make others suffer. See Clockwork Orange, or Sid & Nancy, or Bonnie & Clyde, Tiffany & Chucky, for an example of what I'm going for. So, there won't be much romance in here, if any. It's mostly just sort of an inner glimpse of how two extremely fucked up individuals can coexist without killing one another. Sorry if anyone was expecting mush and fluff. Hope this doesn't put anyone off reading it, but as I said before, keeping both my oc and Ambrose as IC as I possibly can here, and sticking to the "kayfabe" aspect. **

**Love to thank all my reviewers so far, and everyone who's been adding and reviewing anon. You guys are awesome, and I'm glad you like this story.]  
**

* * *

"You and I both know that you two cheated in that match. I'm demanding a rematch." Eve huffed as she looked at an unconcerned Sydney who shrugged and then said with a smirk, "Demand all the rematches you want you bimbo, won't change the fact that you and your idiot boyfriend are talentless hacks. Why don't you do us all a favor and leave the real fighting to the grownups?"

Eve growled, lunged at her and Syd bought up the fork, jabbing her with it in the shoulder.

"You stabbed me you crazy little bitch! I'm going to tell McMahon right now! When you and that walking bundle of insane that you call a boyfriend are off this roster, and can't terrorize anymore people, then we'll see who the real powerful bitch is." Eve yelped as Sydney twisted them so that her face was smashed onto the hard linoleum of the floor and then leaning over, she pressed her knee against Eve's head.

"Is that so? Because see, I'm thinking that McMahon is a sadist. He'll let whatever he wants to happen, happen. If it makes him money, he could give two shits less about what happens to his "talent" as a end result. And by the way, the imbecile in question is not my boyfriend. He's a living breathing pain in my fucking ass." Sydney said with a menacing laugh as she heard a throat clearing from above.

"What the fuck do you want, Ambrose, can't you see I'm fucking in the middle of something? This bitch owes me her life, I intend to collect."

"Get the fuck off the floor, now." Dean said coldly, calmly, as he lifted her up, stood her to the side then studied Eve dismissively a moment as a slow sneer filled his face.

"Tell your little boy toy you've got your fucking rematch." he snarled as he shoved her back against the table, and then turned to Syd, grabbing her wrists, giving her a cold warning glare.

" Do not lose your shit like that again. Understood?"

"Fuck the fuck off, Ambrose you fucking fuck." Sydney said calmly as she glared at Eve, panting to catch her breath while tearing her arm free from Dean's grip and snarling "This is between me and that bitch. Noone asked you to get in it, noone wants you in it."

"Yeah, well I'm in it, bitch." Dean snarled as he twisted her wrist again slightly before shoving her, letting her fall to the floor.

He'd gotten halfway to the door when she ran, lept onto his back and started clawing at him. Throwing her down on the floor, he straddled her and smirking said "Not fast enough, Syd." wagging his finger in her face, only to have her bite it, then smash her head into his, and knock him onto his back as she smirked and said "Perk of feeling no pain, buddy. I won't have a headache in an hour. You? You're gonna hurt like a son of a bitch." as he countered and got her down, holding her against the floor, and muttering, "You smell nice.. Kinda like the inside of my mom's purse. She used to hide tootsie rolls in there." as Sydney laughed menacingly and said in return, "Yeah, well if I smell like the inside of your mom's purse, Ambrose, then you smell like my dad's laundry hamper in prison. Doesn't take an idiot to see what I'm insinuating there, does it?"

The two stopped fighting, and catching their breaths for a moment, just glared hatefully at one another, snarling, swearing at one another, until Sydney made a move to get up from the floor.

She stood, and for some unknown reason, held out her hand, smirking .

Dean raised a brow, stood on his own, made a strangling motion at her, his hands at her throat, and all she could do was laugh as she leaned in and said " Try that shit with someone who has something to lose, can feel pain, and gives two shits about your mental state, Ambrose. Because that girl? She ain't me." before turning on her heel, after stomping his foot with the heavy boots she wore, and walking out of catering.

Everyone watching this had their brows raised, and were holding their breaths. As the fight broke up, Maddox turned to Reins and asked, "What the fuck just happened there?"

Reins took a quite and thoughtful bite of his sandwhich and shrugged. The two of them now officially even perplexed him, in all honesty.

It appeared they hated one another, yet if the chips were down, and push came to shove, they watched the other's back. They were constantly having physical altercations, and then five minutes later, if you looked at them, they'd be watching one another warily, with silent smirks.

" Don't know, Brad.. But whatever it is, I have the feeling that there are going to be a shit load of casualties as a result." Seth said quietly as he watched Dean kicking a nearby trash barrel.

The odd thing about this, was that if one really studied the two, they'd swear that they both enjoyed the little fights. That there was almost an odd sort of coexistance, maybe even tolerance there, though both protested, claimed otherwise.

Down the hallway, Sydney trashed a backstage room in fury. She'd almost had her revenge on Eve. She could have ended the wormy little bitch then ,with the fork in her hand, but naturally, Ambrose intervened and fucked it up for her.

" I'll pay her back, Brinna." Syd muttered quietly as she sank to the floor, looked at a picture on the inside of the locket she always wore, managing a slightly softer version of the sadistic and crazed smile she normally wore.

Eve was finally going to see what it felt like to be made a laughing stock. She hoped that with any luck, she could push Eve to suicide, as Eve and her group of idiot friends back then had pushed Brinna to jump that night.

And through all of this, Sydney blamed herself. Brinna was the softer one.. Brinna needed her that night and she'd been so damn angry at Brinna's going against what she advised that she hadn't bothered to tag along, check on her, be there for her.

And in some ways, Ambrose reminded her of Brinna. She didn't want to admit this, she was loathe to admit it, but she felt this urge to watch his back.

Granted, she wanted nor expected anything in return. She didn't believe in the whole concept of love or emotions, she only ever really experienced rage and sadness. She handled her emotions privately.

A voice spoke up from behind her and she looked up to find Seth standing there.

"So... Who is Brinna? And what'd Eve have to do with whatever happened to her?" he asked, his hand raking through his hair as he studied the new fourth member of Shield intently.

" Brinna was... She was important to me.. And Eve and her friends did something to her that caused her to take her own life."

"What do you mean, exactly?"

" They humiliated her and she jumped off a bridge, landed on a set of railroad tracks below the bridge. Died on the spot." Sydney said quietly as she continued to stare at the picture of the two of them in the antique locket.

Dean stood against a wall, listening intently. He'd been curious about Syd, now everything that made him curious was being answered.

" So basically, you're here to make her life a living hell." Seth ventured as he looked at Syd.

" Well, murder is illegal, is it not? I'm deranged, but I know the laws." Sydney said as she looked up at Seth and then said in a cold voice, " Why the fuck am I even telling you this? It's none of your god damn business."

"I don't know." Seth said with a shrug as he added, "What else is there to it?"

" I confronted her, and then she and her friends beat me up in front of everyone at our old high school. I put up one hell of a fight, mind you.."

"Ahhh. And there it is.. she basically made your life a living hell."

Dean listened quietly, as he thought about what Syd was saying at the moment. It helped explain a lot about her. But, he growled to himself when he realized it still didn't explain the fact that they always had one another's backs. And that she wasn't scared of him.

"Basically, yes. But... I guess I'm doing it because I can't feel pain, and I blame myself too. I shoulda went with her, you know? I mean I knew that shit was a setup. And all I could do was turn my back, because I was pissed at her for being happy, for trying to seize what she thought would be a chance at happiness." Sydney said as she raked her hands through her long brown hair and bit her lower lip in thought.

"That's fucked up." Seth said as he looked at her, then shrugging said "So..."

"You can get lost now. My past and my private life's off the table, Rollins. I've done enough talking for today." Sydney said calmly, coldly as she stood and walked down the hallway.

Dean turned on his heel, walked back to the locker room and then made a mental note to keep Miz on the target list for just a little longer.. And add Eve Torres.

He couldn't explain why he came to this conclusion, but he did. If he had to guess, it'd be that he enjoyed a good feud, and this one looked like a worthwhile cause.

And the Shield was here to correct "injustices" they saw, were they not?


	9. Chapter 9

**[a/n: this isn't so much a romance as it is just two people with a connection, who like to make others suffer. See Clockwork Orange, or Sid & Nancy, or Bonnie & Clyde, Tiffany & Chucky, for an example of what I'm going for. So, there won't be much romance in here, if any. It's mostly just sort of an inner glimpse of how two extremely fucked up individuals can coexist without killing one another. Sorry if anyone was expecting mush and fluff. Hope this doesn't put anyone off reading it, but as I said before, keeping both my oc and Ambrose as IC as I possibly can here, and sticking to the "kayfabe" aspect. **

**Love to thank all my reviewers so far, and everyone who's been adding and reviewing anon. You guys are awesome, and I'm glad you like this story.]  
**

* * *

_" You guys, stop! This is wrong." Eve started to say, but before she could say anything, Brinna had climbed onto the railing, was staring down, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at the group who stood by laughing, calling her all sorts of ugly names.  
_

_" Umm, no. You were the one who said she needed to be taught a lesson about flirting with your guy, Eve." a girl named Ellana pointed out as she taunted Brinna, "Awww... Are you sad? Are you hurt that Scott knows he could do so much better than you you ugly worthless sack of shit?"  
_

_Eve bit her lip, shoved to the front of the crowd and looked up. "Brinna. Get down now."  
_

_Brinna shook her head. All she could hear was their shouting, their teasing her, the way Scott and three of his friends tried to force her into going too far, then laughing when she cried, begged them to stop before throwing her out of the car they'd been sitting in, parked, like she was a piece of trash.  
_

_And she'd seen everyone standing there. Everyone had seen and heard what was going on.  
_

_Eve's stomach churned. Even she knew tonight went too damn far. She'd begged Scott and his friends to only scare her a little, to not do what they did, go overboard.  
_

_"Where's your little lesbian bodyguard?" Jane, another cheerleader snarled as Brinna screamed, and lifted her arms to cover her ears, to stop the sounds of their taunts, their teasing, and worst of all, her own best friend's telling her that there was a catch..  
_

_That Brinna wasn't worthy enough to catch a guy's attention.  
_

_Brinna lost her balance, and over the railing she went, sickening thud to the tracks indicating where she'd landed.  
_

_Eve's mouth froze in a scream as she started to yell at her friends, frantically. She ran down the hill, and knelt down next to the girl.  
_

_" J-just hang on.. I-I'm gonna call for.."s  
_

_Before she could finish her sentence, Brinna's eyes were closed, and the police, the medics showed up. After taking everyone's statements, Eve went home, and she couldn't shake the night from her mind.  
_

_And after Syd's confrontation in the hall, she asked her parents to switch her to another school. She just couldn't be friends with her former friends anymore. Not having witnessed what she'd witnessed._

* * *

__Eve sat up in the bed in her hotel room, gasping for air. She'd been dreaming about that night again, and she kept trying to go back in her mind, try to undo each and everything done to cause what inevitably happened. But she knew that what was done, was done, and there was no way to fix it.

And now an older, and slightly more dangerous Syd wanted her dead. If she tried to tell her, Syd wouldn't grasp that she had tried to stop them, all of them.

And she'd probably kill her on the spot. She wasn't an idiot. If not for Ambrose intervening earlier, Syd was fully intent on stabbing her, right in front of everyone.

She'd seen the look in her eyes.

Rubbing her arms, she groaned then tried to scoot back down into bed, get some sleep. But the past was haunting her, even worse now with Syd on the same roster as she was.


	10. Chapter 10

**[a/n: this isn't so much a romance as it is just two people with a connection, who like to make others suffer. See Clockwork Orange, or Sid & Nancy, or Bonnie & Clyde, Tiffany & Chucky, for an example of what I'm going for. So, there won't be much romance in here, if any. It's mostly just sort of an inner glimpse of how two extremely fucked up individuals can coexist without killing one another. Sorry if anyone was expecting mush and fluff. Hope this doesn't put anyone off reading it, but as I said before, keeping both my oc and Ambrose as IC as I possibly can here, and sticking to the "kayfabe" aspect. **

**Love to thank all my reviewers so far, and everyone who's been adding and reviewing anon. You guys are awesome, and I'm glad you like this story. The flashback below, from Dean's Pov, is something he mentioned in a promo as Moxley. Thought this might add some realism to the story, sort of show why the two, Syd and Dean are "connected" to one another.]  
**

* * *

_" Wait. I can take care of her, damn it. God damn, just wait before you take her." Dean shouted as the CPS worker started out the door with his younger cousin. He tried to chase after, intimidate the woman into leaving her, but all this resulted in, was her calling the police, and before he knew it, he was cuffed, shoved as hard as they could shove him in the back of the cop car right out in front of everyone in his old neighborhood.  
_

_All he could do, from the backseat of the cop car was watch as the CPS worker loaded his younger cousin into the waiting van, to take her back to the childrens home. He tried fighting, tried getting out of the cuffs, but the van drove away, and he went to spend a night in county lockup._

* * *

Dean sat up scowling as he raked his hand through his hair and stretched. He didn't get it.. Why now, after all this time, did he think about the night CPS took his younger cousin? He'd shoved it down a really long time ago, buried it as deeply as it would go.

He dealt with that shit. So why now, was he lying awake in his god damn bed, in a cold sweat like some damn little kid after an intense nightmare?

This entire situation pissed him off, so he got up and grabbed a hoodie, and his Ipod, and walked down to the hotel's gym, only to hear Disturbed Down with the Sickness already blasting from within.

A scowl formed on his face, he wasn't in the mood to deal with that little crazy mental case Syd tonight, yet he wondered why she was awake at this hour also, so he walked in and stood in a corner watching.

Then he reached out, turned off the Ipod and stepped into sight, catching the punching bag.

"What the fuck do you want, Ambrose?" Sydney snarled as she raked her hand through her hair, grimaced when she realized that she'd been fighting too long, again, because a few of her knuckles were red and swollen, bloody.

"Where's your god damn tape you fucking psycho?" Dean asked as he looked at her hands, then found a roll of gauze, tossed it at her, disgusted.

"Why the fuck do you insist on monitoring me like I'm a damn baby. I have dealt with this my whole life. I can handle myself." Sydney insisted as he leaned and said calmly, in a cold tone of voice, "Evidently not, psycho, because every time I turn around, you're fucking bleeding or burning or something. It's annoying."

"Well then, leave me the fuck alone!" Syd snarled back as she taped the gauze around her wrist and then looked at the man in front of her. "What are you doing awake, anyway, Ambrose?"

Dean shrugged. He saw no real reason that his personal problems would be any of her damn business.

Sydney shrugged, not giving a shit why he couldn't sleep and then sat down next to him on the bench he sat on. "I actually have an idea. We have that rematch against Eve and Mizanin.. And I sort of have an idea for a hybrid move.. The only problem is.. It's gonna take both of us."

Dean's gaze drifted over her, over her body, and he licked his lips before shrugging and saying, " Explain."

" You shouldn't have a problem doing it. All you have to do is throw me at Miz, and I get him into an Evenflow DDT."

" Not a bad idea." Dean mumbled as he found himself looking at her, studying her face. Like him, she was emotionally cut off, dangerous and insane.

And unlike others, she didn't back down from him when he got scary.

"Stop staring and talk, god damn." Sydney said quietly, as she leaned in, biting her lip as she brushed some hair away from his forehead.

"It was fucking annoying me."

Dean leaned in and took the gauze, rolling his eyes as he held it out to her, and pointed to her forehead. " You've got some blood on your forehead." he said coldly, in a stiff voice.

Sydney wiped it off and then biting her lip said quietly, " I never sleep worth a shit at night. I never have, actually."

Dean pretended that he didn't suffer the same thing at some times, and shrugged carelessly as he said " And?"

Sydney shrugged and shotgunned the cold water as she stood and stretched, then walked out of the gym, leaving Dean to his own thoughts.

He started to beat the punching bag until the chain snapped, the bag fell to the floor, but he could not get her statement, or what she'd told Seth earlier out of his mind. He was sort of realizing that they were a lot more alike than either cared to admit.

And apparently, they were learning to tolerate one another. And she wasn't a bad person to have on his side in a mixed tag match, either, because unlike those weak sniveling little idiot females, she didn't honestly care if he threw her into the ring, or snapped, or tried to strangle her, because she did this, right back to him.

He laughed bitterly and then shut the door to the gym, wandering back up to his room where he sat up the rest of the night, going back over what'd woken him up in the first place.


	11. Chapter 11

**[a/n: this isn't so much a romance as it is just two people with a connection, who like to make others suffer. See Clockwork Orange, or Sid & Nancy, or Bonnie & Clyde, Tiffany & Chucky, for an example of what I'm going for. So, there won't be much romance in here, if any. It's mostly just sort of an inner glimpse of how two extremely fucked up individuals can coexist without killing one another. Sorry if anyone was expecting mush and fluff. Hope this doesn't put anyone off reading it, but as I said before, keeping both my oc and Ambrose as IC as I possibly can here, and sticking to the "kayfabe" aspect. **

**Love to thank all my reviewers so far, and everyone who's been adding and reviewing anon. You guys are awesome, and I'm glad you like this story.]  
**

* * *

_'ding, ding, ding'_ and as soon as their combined theme song played, Syd smirked, looking up at Dean. Dean smirked back, and then said quietly, " Stay focused. Do not fuck this up, Vicious, or I will kick the living piss out of you."

"Same goes for you, Ambrose. Don't make me fucking stab you. When I cough, do it, throw me at him. The rest, I can handle." Syd said as Dean studied her then smirking suggested, " And when I cough, make sure Eve is near the ring ropes."

Syd raised a brow, and he shrugged mysteriously, as the two of them stepped from the gorilla to the ramp, walked down together, neither speaking, both wearing menacing and grim smirks as Lawler remarked, " Those two enjoy this I think."

All Michael Cole could really do was nod in agreement and hope to God all hell didn't break out..

Which it did when neither Syd or Ambrose could wait to start the match, and instead opted for attacking Miz and Eve before they even fully got into the ring.

Dean had Miz on his back when Miz slid down, tried to choke him down to the mat.

Sydney looked on approvingly, licking her lips, smirking almost a proud smirk as Dean, her tag partner beat the living hell out of Miz. She coughed when she saw Miz staggering and Dean's head shot up.

He walked over, and she pretended to slap him, selling it, Dean picking her up, chunking her straight at Miz. She got her legs around his head and did the spinning headscissors, slinging him to the mat. The ref figured out too late again what was going on, and when he finally realized what Dean and Syd just pulled, Dean was going for a guillotine submission move.

Syd got out of the ring, and waited. She heard the signal, and she locked her sights in on Eve, smirking maliciously. Nailing her quickly with a bicycle kick, Eve went over the ring ropes and Dean suplexed her. Then Dean tagged in Syd who flipped over the ring ropes and catapulted down onto Eve, going for a pin.

At the end of the three count, they looked at one another, covered in blood, wearing almost identical evil grins, and Syd turned on her heel, walking back up the ramp.

Dean walked up not too long after, and caught up with her backstage.

"Not bad for a puny little bitch who is a huge pain in my ass."

"Not bad for a motherfucking psycho moron who thinks with his penis."

The two fell silent and stepped into the room that Seth and Roman were waiting in. Now, they had to plan their attack for later on tonight.

Not only were they planning on taking out Flair, but a few others as well.

As they discussed strategy, Dean eyed the petite brunette carefully, almost warily. He still hated her being underfoot, but he was starting to be able to tolerate her just a bit more. But nothing beyond that.

Sydney looked up and seeing him looking at her, she rolled her eyes. But after he'd walked away, grumbling to himself, she smirked a little and bit her lip, watching him walk off.

She still hated the smarmy son of a bitch, but she had to admit, they made one hell of a team.


	12. Chapter 12

**[a/n: this isn't so much about love as it is a connection. Not everything has to be hearts and flowers, and with these two, who are to me, the embodiment of Tiffany/Chucky or Sid Vicious and Nancy, there will definitely be no repenting of past errors or I love you every ten damn seconds from either party..  
**

**But there will be sex, violence, arguments, and lots of namecalling from both parties. They have a connection.. Not romance or stability or even love. But, they coexist without murdering one another. So, this definitely is not your typical romance. :)  
**

**Love to thank all my reviewers so far, and everyone who's been adding and reviewing anon. You guys are awesome, and I'm glad you like this story.]  
**

* * *

Syd glared across the cafe at Eve, and dismissively rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to her group and licking the spoon she'd been eating pudding with.

"No, I'm serious. Someone needs to do something about her and about AJ Lee. Those two get entirely too much airtime, and they're both pathetic." she said solemnly, as Dean studied her, then nodded and said "And then there's that whole ongoing thing with you and Torres."

" It's not a thing. She killed someone I loved. Indirectly, of course, but I intend to get revenge." Syd said calmly and coldly as Seth raised a brow.

"Whoa.. Wait, Brinna was a girl, right?"

" And? Love is blind, Rollins. Besides, when I say love, it's not like you or anyone else saying it.. I don't really feel emotions like other people..." Syd admitted casually, noting the semi smirk Dean wore on his face as he spoke up and then asked, "So, basically, you're .." with a slightly evil smirk.

" No. I'm not sexual.. I mean.. Ughh, shut the fuck up Dean you're only trying to piss me off now." Syd tried to explain, as she looked around the table at the stunned men.

" Look, all I'm saying is she was with me from the time we were both 4 to the night she fell to her death. Yes, I was attached. No, I wasn't sexually attracted to her. But we did kiss, once.." she said with an amused evil smirk as she looked at the three men as they tried to figure out whether she was mind fucking them or being completely honest.

"Come on, jesus.. She shared a room with me, and in some of the homes we lived in, we had to share beds."

The three males raked their hands over their heads as they looked at one another, and then at her.

"You are.." Seth started, his eyes taking on a challenging and amused gleam as he smirked at Roman who was snickering to himself, knowing full well that right now, Seth was instigating something. And that he'd probably wind up getting his ass kicked 9 ways to Sunday by both Dean AND Syd by the time it was over.

" I am not bisexual just because my first 'relationship' if that's what you call it, was with a girl, but I also like guys. I just want what I want. Nothing beyond that, damn." Syd said as she shovelled pudding into her mouth, and wished to hell she hadn't opened up to the three fucking idiots sitting at the table currently.

"Prove it." Seth said with a smirk as he nodded at an unknowing, lost in thought Ambrose and then back at Syd who glared and then said " How, exactly? And why's this matter?"

Roman spoke up and said "Think of it as an initiation, of sorts."

" Fuckers." she muttered, biting her lip. The thing about Syd is that she couldn't turn down a dare, no matter how stupid, how fucking pointless it may seem. The dare was like an addiction to her.

Without a word, she walked around to Dean's side of the table, straddled his lap and tilted his face up, forcefully kissing him.

Dean growled and glaring at her angrily, shoved her off his lap, then looked at his two stable mates. "Grow the fuck up you fucking fucks."

But honestly, he actually felt turned on by the kiss. So, he grumbled and pulled her up and with an evil smirk, he muttered into her lips, "You.. have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into." as he gripped her tightly, almost enough to hurt someone who could actually feel pain and pulling her into a forceful series of kisses, bit her lower lip.

Syd licked her lips and shrank back, glaring, growling before dumping her remaining bowl of pudding over his head, although as she did it, she winked at him, wearing the same evil smirk, the same smoldering look in her own eyes that he wore in his right now.

This could be an interesting friendship, whatever you'd call it. Neither of them were remotely interested in love, or even one another, if you asked either of them, but they liked to fuck (he picked up ring rats mostly, Syd had a thing for finding men in bars and taking them into the parking lot, or the alley, or even the hotel room she was sharing with the other three men at the table presently) and make everyone around them's lives a living hell.

And with so much energy after a good and hard fight, they had to dispel the energy somehow, correct? So, when Dean looked into her eyes and saw the same thought process ingoing as he had, he smirked and leaning in, muttered, "Fucking bitch."

"Fucking asshole." Syd said as she stood and stretched, storming off to the other side of catering.

Dean shifted in his seat and cleared his throat sternly. "What the fuck are you two fuckers looking at?"

" What the fuck was that, Ambrose?"

" She fuckin started it. By the way, Rollins, remind me to snap your fuckin neck later. If you ever coerce her into doing that, again, I'lll fuck both of you up. You for suggesting, that little psychotic bitch for doing.."

Roman and Seth smirked at one another, and under the table, Roman slid Seth a 20 which he pocketed.

How could two of the most sadistic people that either of the men knew, even begin to co exist like Dean and Syd did? Without killing one another, to say the least..

And now, thanks to Roman and Seth's taunts, being jackasses moments ago, there was definite sexual tension. Things could get very hot indeed.


	13. Chapter 13

**[a/n: this isn't so much about love as it is a connection. Not everything has to be hearts and flowers, and with these two, who are to me, the embodiment of Tiffany/Chucky or Sid Vicious and Nancy, there will definitely be no repenting of past errors or I love you every ten damn seconds from either party..  
**

**But there will be sex, violence, arguments, and lots of namecalling from both parties. They have a connection.. Not romance or stability or even love. But, they coexist without murdering one another. So, this definitely is not your typical romance. :)  
**

**Love to thank all my reviewers so far, and everyone who's been adding and reviewing anon. You guys are awesome, and I'm glad you like this story.]  
**

* * *

"The fuck did I just fucking listen to? I seriously think my ears were fucking raped." Sydney grumbled as she sat in the backseat of the SUV next to an unlistening Dean Ambrose, who snickered a little as he stared out the window.

"It was kinda catchy though." Syd said as she shrugged, then flipped through the radio's channels.

"That shit was not catchy." Seth said as he turned in his seat, eating a sour straw and looked at the newest member of their 'stable' with a raised brow.

Syd smirked and started to attempt rapping along with the song.

Soon, even Ambrose was turned, looking at her with a raised brow, before reaching over, slapping her open handed in the back of the head as he said "Shut the fuck up."

"Make me, Ambrose." Syd smirked as the two of them began to fight in the backseat and Roman growled and pulled the SUV over, turning around.

"Both of you stop it, or I'm going to choke both of you."

"Fuck out of this, Reigns." both Dean and Syd growled, Syd looking up at Roman from beneath Dean, where he had her pinned, trying to choke her, for annoying him all damn day long.

Seth snickered and said "Hey.. You do realize it looks like you guys are..."

The two sprang apart, punching each other one more time, glaring and grumbling as both of them threw something into the front at Seth who shrugged and said "Well it did look like you two were about to fuck or something."

" Right.. Only on a cold day in hell, Rollins." Dean spat, even though thinking about it, her small body under him, pressed against him, writhing to get out of the choke hold he had her in, did turn him on a lot.

"You fuckin wish, Ambrose." Sydney said as she ate a sour straw, scowled at Dean, even though the thought of him having her pinned like that just now, well.. It was hot.

She bit her lip and leaned back in her seat, shutting her eyes. She'd been sharing a room, a car with the three of them since she'd become the 4th in the Shield.

And sometimes, she honestly wasn't sure whether she wanted to slit Dean's throat, or fuck him until neither of them could walk straight.

But the odd thing of it was, they had this sort of odd bond. They got one another. The bad thing about this of course, was that when they wanted to piss one another off, they knew exactly what buttons to push, which direction to take insults or arguments in.

Dean watched her as he leaned back in the backseat. His hand slowly moved up her leg, just to see if he'd get a reaction.

Syd's eyes popped open and she leaned in, let her hand creep up his leg, winked before slapping him in the forehead. "Don't fuckin touch me." she muttered as Dean gripped her leg and leaned in and whispered back, "If I want to touch you you crazy little bitch, I will."

"Not unless you want to die very slowly and painfully after being forcefed your own dick, Ambrose." Syd said back as her hand crept higher, her finger moved over the zipper of his jeans.

Dean smirked as his hand crept higher, and he did the same. " Keep on, Syd.. Just keep on." he warned as Syd smirked, moved her hand and sat back, as far away from him on the seat as she could.

" Are we fucking there yet?" Syd called out as Dean said the same thing, at the same time. Both of them were beyond ready to get the hell away from one another, the way they made each other feel, especially since that damn stupid kiss the other day.


	14. Chapter 14

**[a/n: this isn't so much about love as it is a connection. Not everything has to be hearts and flowers, and with these two, who are to me, the embodiment of Tiffany/Chucky or Sid Vicious and Nancy, there will definitely be no repenting of past errors or I love you every ten damn seconds from either party..  
**

**But there will be sex, violence, arguments, and lots of namecalling from both parties. They have a connection.. Not romance or stability or even love. But, they coexist without murdering one another. So, this definitely is not your typical romance. :)  
**

**Love to thank all my reviewers so far, and everyone who's been adding and reviewing anon. You guys are awesome, and I'm glad you like this story.]  
**

* * *

The scheduled attack to Ryback that night was going off without a hitch.. Until AJ Lee, for some unknown reason, came skipping down the ramp, right as Dean, Roman and Seth were teaming up to slam Kane through a table.

" You guys carry on, I got this stupid little skank." Syd said as she took off, baseball bat in hand, up the ramp. She smirked as she clotheslined AJ with the baseball bat, watching her eyes go from happy to confused, then hurt, and finally, angry.

" I thought we were.."

" Nobody is my friend, Lee. You should have seen this coming a mile away. You're a pathetic waste of space on this planet, and you take up too much time on air with your stupid bullshit, your little tantrums when certain men don't notice you." Syd said as she looked at AJ who gulped.

AJ was genuinely afraid of Syd, because she knew that if Syd wanted, Syd would kill her, really and honestly murder her, on live air, and not have an inkling of guilt about it.

She lie there, and Syd mocked her by skipping around her fallen form, stopping to kick her, taunt her a few times. "Get up bitch! At least fight like you've got some balls left."

AJ knew that she'd made a mistake then, ever befriending the girl. Because Syd had made no secret about how she was, how she could be, from day one. Unlike any of the men on the roster she'd dated, who'd all fooled her, Syd hadn't bothered to try fooling her.

And yet, she was still blindsided by this.

The other three members of the Shield walked up the ramp, Roman and Dean wearing malicious smirks as Syd taunted and made fun of, beat up AJ on live tv.

Kane growled as he got up, took off up the ramp after the three males in the Shield. He got AJ out of the way, and then turned to them grimly.

One would think that Syd, being a female, being smaller, would have just faded into the background.. But, she didn't. The baseball bat swung against the back of the Demon's skull, and he pitched forward. Syd gave a cheeky 'oops' type giggle, as Dean winked boldly and then licked his lips, turned on by the violence and mayhem that they'd managed to create down at the ring tonight.

They walked back to the backstage area, and Syd went to flop across the old sofa in their "lair", but instead, Ambrose forcefully pulled her down into his lap as he looked up at her, her face streaked with blood, her own forehead busted open from taking a hit during the attack.

Licking his lips, he leaned in and started to force her into a kiss, which lead to the two of them in a semi compromising position when Rollins came back from catering.

"Fucking gross you two fucking sickos." Seth said as Dean growled at him to leave the room. Once Seth was gone, he looked down at her and smirked, biting her neck.

Her back arching, pushing her chest against his told him that she didn't feel it, in the painful sense, but she felt it, in the turning me on sense.

Then she shoved him off of her and said with a smirk, " Oh hell no.. I don't even begin to think so, Ambrose."

Dean stood and followed her across the room to the table she was bracing herself against and standing behind her, his left hand cupped her breast, as he pinned her in and bit her neck, muttering, " Oh really? Because see, if I want to, then it will happen. And don't even try to lie, Syd.. You want to fuck me as much as I want to fuck you."

" Ambrose, if I want a fuck? I'll go out to a god damn bar, pick up some strange man. I don't fuck people I have to spend time with after the fact. "

Dean chuckled and then turned her to face him as his hands groped her body up roughly and he leaned in, licked her neck. " See, I think you're lying.. Because that's not what the look in your eyes told me, this morning back at the hotel, when you walked in on me naked."

" No, I was actually thinking, Gee.. It looks like a real penis, only so much smaller." Syd said with a grim smirk as she licked her lips when his hands dipped just below the waistband of her low rise black cargo pants, and made no effort to stop going lower.

"Right.. That's why you stripped right down to nothing, right in front of me."

" No, actually, Ambrose, if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly ashamed of my body. I'd walk around bare assed naked outside in broad daylight, if I chose to. It wasn't anything to do with you, so get that out of your dense egomaniacal head." Syd said as she leaned in closer to him, her fingers trailing down his chest, and lingering over the button on his jeans, as she smirked and looked up at him, snapping the button.

Dean smirked and shoved her away, and she shoved him right back. Before they realized it, they were rolling around in the floor, punching and kicking, as to their surprise clothing continued to keep coming off.

Roman groaned and turned his head when he stepped into the room and got hit with Syd's red and black lacy bra. "Jesus Christ.. Can't you two fucking wait?"

" It's called an adrenaline high, Reigns." Ambrose said simply as the two sat up, Syd covering with her leather jacket so it wasn't too awkward for anyone.

" It's called Ambrose was being an asshole, we got into a fight and... " Syd said as she fell silent, biting her lip, looking at her nails before punching Dean and saying, "You motherfucker! You tricked me into fighting with you just now, thinking I'd fuck you! Fucking asshole."

Dean smirked as she stood and dressed, storming out, calling out after her, " You wanted it, bitch!"


	15. Chapter 15

**[a/n: this isn't so much about love as it is a connection. Not everything has to be hearts and flowers, and with these two, who are to me, the embodiment of Tiffany/Chucky or Sid Vicious and Nancy, there will definitely be no repenting of past errors or I love you every ten damn seconds from either party..  
**

**But there will be sex, violence, arguments, and lots of namecalling from both parties. They have a connection.. Not romance or stability or even love. But, they coexist without murdering one another. So, this definitely is not your typical romance. :)  
**

**Love to thank all my reviewers so far, and everyone who's been adding and reviewing anon. You guys are awesome, and I'm glad you like this story.]  
**

* * *

She growled as she caught sight of AJ sniffing around him, again. She normally held her jealousy in pretty well, but considering he'd picked a fight to make her want to fuck him earlier, she was a bit pissed.. No release.

Walking over, she pulled AJ away from Dean, and knocked her down, straddling the smaller female as she punched her over and over in the face. Dean stood back, smirking, arms crossed, getting turned on by the violent rage of his tag team partner..

He realized she was hurting herself too and grabbing her quickly he threw her up and over his shoulder, jogging down the hall with her. He kicked open the door with his foot, and practically threw Syd on the couch in the room that the Shield used to meet in.

" Such a fucking hothead." he muttered as he chuckled at her, growling at him, swearing, writhing beneath him, as she tried to get free from him.

AJ sat in the hallway, glaring at the door Dean disappeared with Syd into. She was beyond furious now, what with the little attack earlier, and now this.. AJ was pissed because SHE set sights on Ambrose first. Not that psychotic bitch Syd.

And she wasn't stopping until Dean was hers.

In the room, Dean gripped her beneath him as he pinned her down. He could hear her, panting for breath, gasping, feel the way her back arched away from the couch and her chest dragged down his bare chest slowly. He bent his head and ripped her shirt, growling.

Syd slapped him and shoved him off of her, as she shoved him onto his back. "There is no way in hell I'm gonna just lay there and take it." she muttered as she unsnapped the button on his pants, wiggling her torso against his lower body, while she sat straddling him.

Dean smirked and then slapping her, he flipped them over. " And there is no god damn way I'm gonna lie there either."

Syd punched him then got up, smirked. "Well then don't think you're gettin any of this." she said as she walked out of the room, or tried to, lingering in the doorway.

Dean growled as he realized that she was shirtless, and men were walking by. He walked to the door, grabbing her and throwing her back inside, shutting the door firmly.

" Never do that shit again, bitch." he growled as he started towards her, slowly, ducking the things she threw at him on his way to her.

He grabbed her, pinning her against the wall as he stood her up on her own two feet. " And if I were you.. I definitely wouldn't throw something at me, ever again."

" Fuck you, you fucking fuck." Syd said calmly as she headbutted him. He smirked, headbutted her back then pulled her into a rough kiss and bit her lower lip as hard as he could. "That was fucking hot, you beating the shit out of Lee earlier."

"Yeah, well.. She's a pain in my ass. Had nothing to do with you, Ambrose you fucking fuck." Syd muttered as she looked up at him, smirked.

"Sure it didn't, Syd." Dean said as his hands went to the waistband of the jeans she wore, and he unsnapped them.

"The fuck do you think you're about to do?" Syd asked as she smirked, and leaned forward, bit his shoulder to keep from moaning as his hand brushed against her and he used his other hand to tug down her jeans.

"Give you a real reason to bite me." Dean muttered as he picked her up, carried her back to the couch. They'd just started their bizarre fight/fuck game again when the door flew open and Dean growled.

"Go away."

Roman grumbled and slammed the door shut, heading off Seth before he burst in, saw what was happening. "Those two are fucking insane."

" You're just now getting the memo, Reigns?"


End file.
